1000 Words To Tell You
by Blue Kachina
Summary: Set in the year 2002, a boy and a girl live together after they left their house due their parents for refusing to bless their relationship. They live together until one of them change their heart. Read and Review


Chapter One : Inazuke ( Fiancee )

January, 31st 2002.

It was 2.14 in the morning. A 16 years old young man got up from his bed, walked down through the stairs silently to the kitchen to get some drink. It was dark and quite in the kitchen. He took his yellow cup out from the cabinet. He intent to brew a cuppucino, his favourite drink. His left hand reach an electric kettle as he wanted to boil hot water. He grunted when he found out there was no water supply. He went back to his room. He decided to breathe some fresh air outside the corridor. He opened the door and walked out. He shivered as he stood in the middle of cool breeze.

" Huh... " he sighed. A lot had happened in 3 months time, when he made his decision to leave his parents' house in Saitama. He decided to leave the town with his fiancee as their parents does not bless their relationship. It was his idea to leave the town, and his fiancee followed him.

He felt warm at his back as his fiancee hugged him from behind. Her arms around his belly while she laid her head against his back. He gently touched her fingers while he stared at the stars.

" The stars are beautiful isn't it, Hibiki? " said his fiancee. He kept quiet for seconds before he gave his response to his fiancee's question.

" Yeah...but not as beautiful as you do, Misty, compare to your shiny eyes and beautiful face, the stars are nothing, " Misty blushed as she listened to the words of her love one.

" Misty, why did you decided to followed me and leave our homes three months ago? " he asked. " You could have live with your parents and lead a happier life, "

" Because I love you. Hibiki, you should have ask me to follow you earlier on that day. You made the wrong decision to leave me behind. If you did that three months ago, you are cheating me. All those words that you had told me it's like a fairy tale. You know, the night before it happened, I dreamt about you were leaving me behind. I chased you from behind and yell " wait for me " . And I had that dream again tonight. That's why I woke up and came here to find you. I was scared when I found you were not on your bed.. " Misty explained as her eyes were about to cry.

Hibiki turned over to faced his fiancee. He found Misty in tears. Both of his palm touched her cheeks. He wiped away her tears, and said,

" Sorry, it's true that I should have ask you to follow me. I promise I wont' even try to leave you, okay? " Misty nodded her head. Hibiki hugged her. Misty's grip were tight as she wanted to erase the dream from her mind. She believe his words, and the promise he made.

Three months ago........

Hibiki ran down through the stairs with his right hand holding a luggage while his mother, still with her apron on, followed him from behind. She begged her son not to leave. She pulled his shirt. Her son ignore her, the way he acted really hurt her feelings as a mother.

" Let me go, mom, I got a plane to catch, " he said. He saw his father sitting on a sofa reading a newspaper. Hibiki looked ta his father. His eyes glared at him like he is his enemy. It was his father who made him leave. As he trying to speak, his father stood up, and took of his spectacle, and said.

" Noriko, let him go, it's his decision to leave. He's already a grown up man. He knows what he's doing, " he said. He stared at his son, feeling regret on what he had done earlier. The father and the son stared at each other as their eyes met in distance, while the mother watched them, standing behind her son.

" Father, you always told me that humans have to search their own enjoyment and their happiness. I already found one, " Hibiki said. His left hand touched the handmade bamboo ring, a gift from his love one.  
" Son, I was wrong when I cursed your relationship between you and Misty. Now, decision has to be made, are you sure this is the right path you chose? " Hibiki nodded his head, an answer for his father's question.

" Very well, you will leave this house next year for college anyway, visit us often if there is time for you to spare, "

Hibiki left his house, the place where he grew up as a young man for 16 years. As he walked out from the entrance gate, he looked at his girlfriend's house next to his. He felt guilty to leave the town without his love one by his side. To prove that his the man on his words, his made his steps to the airport while holding a luggage.

Few minutes later, he arrived at the airport. He took out his boarding pass from his luggage. He's quite late for the flight. An anouncement was made,

" Calling Mr. Hibiki Tokai, and Misty Cornwell, please check in and stand by for the flight, J8970 to Tokyo, "

" Huh, Misty? " he thought. He never expect that Misty will leave the town on the same plane with him. He looked around to find her. She was right behind him. She was holding a luggage, gasping for air. He walked faster towards her.

" What are you doing here? he asked.

" I..I want to leave the town together with you, " She said, still breathe heavilly. Hibiki froze as he couldn't believe what she said.

" Hibiki, you're cheating me with your words, I can't believe you are doing this to me, all those words you have told me back in grocery shop where we worked was a joke? " she added. She was very upset on his decision. Hibiki kept quite, and he smiled. He grabbed her left hand, and they ran towards the check-in counter.

" Hey, we better hurry. We got a plane to catch. Let's found a new sanctuary for us, in Tokyo. Two years later, we'll get married, shall we? "

" Hibiki? " a soft voice ringing in his ear. " What's on your mind? " Misty asked, curious. Hibiki sighed again. He looked at the view of the beautiful city of Tokyo at night. He could see the Tokyo Tower standing tall among the buildings around it. The roads were busy, even though it was late. The spotlight of the cars made the view of the city of Tokyo even more worth to see.

" A lot had happened in three months, wasn't it? " he said he looked up at the stars, stared at one of the twinkling stars. " Let's get back to our sleep, or we'll be late for school tomorrow, "

" Can I stay in your room, Hibiki? " she asked. Her words gave him a shock for a while.

" Hey..hey.., we're still an innocent 16 years old high school students, we're not going to do tha... " before he could finish his lines, Misty gave him a light smack on his right cheek.

" Pervert, I'm not planning to play nookie with you tonight, just that I want you to accompany me, " she smiled.

" Sorry, "

It's 7.15 in the morning. The couple went to their school through different ways. Before they make their way for school, the couple were kissing for a few seconds. Misty schooling at an all girl's school, St.Joseph High School, she had to take a bus because the school is quite far from their apartment, while Hibiki schooling at Narazaki High School Tokyo Prefection, not far from his house, just a few hundred metres away.

As he arrived at the entrance hall of the school, he met his old friend, Duero McFile, one of the Johnny's artist group. The Johnny's is a popular group of handsome artist in Japan, Duero is one of them. Before he could greet him, a group of girls pursuited him from behind. They brought cameras, notebook and a pen. Looked like they were asking for his autograph.

" Same old Duero, " he silently said to himself. Even when he was not one of the Johnny's, he was popular among the girls because of his good looking face. He had the intention to help his friend to pull him away from the trouble he had.

" Ok girls, Duero is not in perfect time to give you girls his autograph, " Hibiki pulled him away from the girls, acted like his manager or something. Duero finally felt peace for a moment. The good old buddy chatted in their classroom.

" So, you're going to join my Automobile club, huh? " Hibiki asked.

" Nah, I decided to change the atmosphere. I'm joining the Medical club instead. "

" Well, I understand ..everyone wants a change right, " he answered in displeased. He felt like he had let go 500 pounds of gold into the sea.

" So, how's your wife, Misty? "

" She's fine, great, more beautiful and more prettier than before, besides, we're not married yet so watch your mouth. "

" Okay, your fiancee, " Duero answered.

Class 2 - A , the second best class among the second year badge. The class weren't big, but it was the place that made everyone their good friends. The class were not decorated with decorations, as everyone were lazy to take the job. The class monitor was quite influential, as he was not that proud of himself and order his classmate to clean up the class and decorate the class. But some girls in the class doesn't like him, but he was quite popular among the girls outside the class because of his good looking.

The good friends continued their chat as they hadn't met each other for two months. He was one of Hibiki's crew in Automobile club. He's one of the best crew in the club. Ever sinced he joined the Johnny's, he seldom go to school. Rumors said he was working on his very first album and travel around Japan to introduced himself in the world of music industry.The time past very fast. The school was over. The time was 5.20 p.m.. Hibiki changed his uniform into his orange Automobile Club shirt and yellow trouser. He went to the garage through the hall. As usual, the garage is busy. There was six cars under his crew's maintanance. One of them needed some upgrades.

" Senior, we received two more cars today, one of them need some upgrades and it has to be finish by tomorrow morning, " one of his junior crew reported to him about the orders they received today.

" Hmm.. sounds like we're going to work until midnight. What does it need, "

" Twin engine at the back at the front, nitro booster, the streering oil needs refill and the damaged exhaust need a change with a new one,"

" The car model? "

" Ferrari 360 Spider, "

" Twin engine at the front and behind, sounds rediculous. It's impossible to install double twin engine on 360 Spider to . We'll make the current engine runs faster and install double nitro booster. The highspeed target for this car will be 440 mph. At least this will make the owner of this car satisfy. Never leave any marks or evidence of our club on this car brcause we're going to modifying this car illegaly. We'll get the job done by tonight. Tell the crew member that we're going to stay late for this job, "

" Sure, " the junior crew went back to his work. The Automobile Club is an enjoyment for those who has interest in engineering. This is the place where the crew communicate with each other. So far the club has 34 crew members, most of them are boys.

" Senior? " a girl wearing a pair of big glasses called him from behind. Hibiki never met this girl around before, a new crew member perhaps.

" Sorry, are you new here? " Hibiki curiously asked. He didn't receive any forms for new entries. He should had been informed as he was the president of the club.

" Yes. Just call me Parfet. I'm quite skillful in handling machines and engines. So, I'm looking foward to work under your command, senior, "

" Okay, carry on your work while I get some orders for the parts needed for tonight, " Hibiki ended the conversation while Parfet replied with a salute. While he was on his way to the entrance door, one of his crew member patted his shoulder and whispered to him.

" You better be careful, boss. She may take over your place in few days, "

" Why is that? "

" She's the best enginner here, probably better than you. I heard she took over the Automobile Club at her previous school after she challenged her seniors who she assumed as jerks of Tokyo, "

" Well, all we have to do is to stay polite and friendly to her, than she'll assumed us as the gentlemen of Tokyo, ain't it right? "

" Well, I think, I hope so. I got a job over there. See ya later, " he said as he pointed at the wrecked car under his maintainance.

Hibiki exited the garage and headed towards the Medical Club, just apposite the school garage. As he opened the doors, he found the room was packed with girls. Each and everyone of them take turns to meet the handsome doctor inside. He sweatdropped. I never knew he was this popular : this line probably in his mind now. While the doctor's patients' waited to see him, he walked into his office. Some girls gossiped behind him.

" psst..hey, what is he doing here? I never thought even men would become Duero's fan, " a girl said to her friend sat next to her.

" Maybe he is a gay or something, " her friend replied. Hibiki smacked his forehead. He wouldn't come here if he knew the girls would whispering something bad about him from behind.

Hibiki entered the doctor's office. He saw Duero was writing some medicine to prescribe to his patient.

" Here, you go. Cloxacilin. Take it six hourly. Remember to drink a lot of water, " he said to his patient.

" Thank you, Master Duero...I mean, doctor. Doctor, can you give me another medicine' ? " she said as she handed him a piece of paper and a ball pen.

" errr..sure, hehe..haha " he took the pen and sign her name on the paper. And the medicine was his autograf.

" Thanks a lot doctor. This will heal me for sure! " the happy patient left the room with joy. Hibiki look at her and shook her head. He walked slowly towards a chair and sat on it.

" Ohhh doctor, please give me a medicine, " he took Duero's pen and a piece of paper on the table.

" Go to hell, Hibiki. What's your problem? "

" I need to make a phone call, you have a phone here? "

" Yeah, sure. Go on. Over there, on the table next to Bart's desk"

" Thanks. If you excuse me, it's a private call, "

" Hohoho... make a call to your darling fiancee? " Duero teasing his buddy as he laughed like a Santa Clause.

" Why don't you just get out from here, " Duero left the room with a grin. As the door was closed, the girls went crazy. They were shouting as if they saw a singer in front of them. Well, they did saw a superstar alright. Hibiki looked at the closed door, sweatdropped. Hibiki phoned his fiancee's cell phone, and the call was received,

" Misty? " he said.

" Ah..Hibiki? "

" Aaa..yea.. " he smiled. He was happy when he heard the voice of his love one. It was like he haven't seen her for a very long time.

" Do you missed me Hibiki..? " she asked. He gulped. He never expected she would ask this question.

" Well..yea.I mean..kind of.. " he scrathed his head as he blushed. He heard Misty giggled. " Anyway, Misty, I'll be late tonight because I have a business here with my crew member, so you don't have to cook my share tonight, "

" Well...you need extra hands? I'm used to handle cars, remember? "

" Nah..I want to keep your soft hands off from men's job, ok? Bye.. "

" Okay. Kisses, " Misty ended the phone conversation with a long kissing sound. Hibiki haven't hung down the phone as he wanted to hee her voice longer. As he hung down the phone, his good old friend, Duero entered the room, with his medical club shirt torn by the girls waiting for him outside and some scratches on his face. He breathed heavilily, looked like he was struggling to let himself loose from the girls' grip.

" You never change, Duero.. "

Hours had past. A blue haired girl in school uniform walking through the streets opposite some shops. It was dawn. She still remembered the message from her fiance, he's not going to come home early, but still, she wanted to filled up her fiance's empty stomach. She went to a grocery shop to bought some vegetables, canned food, and some junk food. Next to grocery shop was a bookstore. She decided to enter the bookstore to buy a Final Fantasy X-2 strategy guide for her fiance and a magazine for herself. After she got the stuff she wanted, she went to the counter to pay for the stuff.

" 2,500 yen please, " the girl whom in charge in that bookstore stated the price for the stuff that Misty bought. " Thank you, please come again, " said the girl again with a smile curved on her face after she received the money from Misty. Misty made her steps towards the entrance door of the bookstore. Before she leave the place, she saw a red haired girl picking up some papers and and a file she dropped on the floor. She walked closer to the girl and help her to picked up her belongings.

" aa..thanks for help, " the girl said.

" Never mind about it, " Misty answered with a smile. After she finished picking up the papers and the file, she handed them to the owner. She thanked her. The girl was wearing her club uniform, Narazaki High School Space Club, her fiance's schoolmate. An astrologist, perhaps. She remembered she picked up an amature video tape entitled " UFO on the Earth " , maybe that girl was crazy about UFO.

" Ahhh....ummm.., finally I got the job done earlier than I thought, " Hibiki whispered to himself as he strecthed his arms and his back. He was dirty all over his body . His face and his uniform was stained, probably from the oil that kept splashing out from the engine while the car was under his and the crew maintanance. He was tired. Hot bath, a bed and his massaging machine ' , his fiancee, ran through his thoughts. He missed his home, the place of happiness for him. He doesn't really need his family's concern, all he need was a apprieciation and love, and the person who truly accepted him as a part of her life, his fiancee.

Hibiki leaned against the wall while staring at the stars floating in the space, at the rooftop of the Automobile Club's garage. He felt very relaxing as the cold wind blew at his warm yet tired body. He closed his eyes, and listened to the sound of the blowing wind. The sound was like a woman crying for help. Somehow, it reminded him of his mother, whom begged him not to leave his family at Saitama. He wanted to apologize to his mother badly, but what's done is done. There's no turning back. He could never return to his family now. He opened his eyes again, and stared at the shining stars high above his head. He stared at them long enough until a voice of a girl broke the silence around him.

" Aren't they just beautiful? " said the red haired girl, the girl whom Misty met earlier at the bookstore. She was standing behind her telescope, while her right hand holding a pen. She was writing something on her notebook.

" aa? Yeah..they are.. , " he replied. He stared at that girl. She was wearing a simple t-shirt and a short jeans. The lights of the moon display her beautiful skin, especially her long legs, and her long red hair were blown by the wind. Hibiki's eyes caught by the view in front of him. Other than his fiancee, he never stared at any girl like this before. She was like an angel from the heaven.

" What are you doing here? " the girl said.

" Me? I'm enjoying the view of this beautiful city of Tokyo, and the stars, " he replied her question. The girl continue look at the stars through her telescope. Hibiki's doesn't know what topic should he started to talk so that he could get her attention and become her friend. He sighed. It's not like he wanted the girl to like him, it's like, he wanted to be friendly. He walked slowly to the entrance of the rooftop. Before he leave, he stepped on some under his shoe. It was the girl's name tag. " Dita Libiely? " he thought.

" Excuse me, your name tag, " Hibiki handed the name tag to the owner. She received it with a smile,

" Thanks. I dropped so many things today, " she said. She immidiately put it back into her handbag. She turned her head to the entrance door, she saw Hibiki was about to step outside the rooftop. " Wait, you haven't told me your name yet. It's unfair, wasn't it? You knew my name already and I haven't, "

"......... Hibiki.... Hibiki Tokai, " after introducing himself to her, he left her alone on the rooftop. Dita continued her reasons why she stayed on the rooftop of the Automobile Club garage's buiding... 


End file.
